An unexpected Kingdom Hearts omorashi fanfiction
by steelsword69
Summary: Now, you would expect someone like hmm... Daisy Duck? Minnie Mouse? Kairi? No. You'll see... Contains omorashi as usual. The last fanfiction before I was absent for four years...


Originally written on July the 10th 2011.

Kingdom Hearts Omorashi

Now, you would expect someone like hmm... Daisy Duck? Minnie Mouse? Kairi? No. You'll see.

Let me give introduction to the gang.

Sora - The Hero in Red shorts and blue top

Donald - The Magican Duck, Wears blue magician clothing

Goofy - The Knight in shining armor, I can't exactly describe what he is, But he wears A green top

and yellow trousers.

After thier setoff from halloween town. They all drank 13 drinks of Lemonade. Donald asked "Who's

gonna have the last drink of lemonade?" Goofy said "Can i drink it?" Sora said "Sure!" As he

carelessly gave Goofy the last drink of lemonade. Completetly unaware that after his thirteenth drink

of lemonade. He would need a pee, He gave him it.

Sooner or later, (5 hours later) Goofy's bladder gave warning that he had to pee. It was easily

handled, because it was only a quarter full. He just looked out of the window and ignored it, not a

good idea. Sora said "Lets go to alantica! Where they make Ariel window cleaners!" All the water in

that world made Goofy's bladder cringe. Still easy to handle, he just went to the back and layed on

the soft matress.

They landed there, Donald was a duck/octopus thing, Goofy was a turtle, luckily, his bladder had

paused for the trip, And Sora was a merman. Goofy's bladder didn't hurass him about getting up and

going throughout all the time he was in Alantica.

As soon as they left & they changed back. Goofy laid at the back on the matress, but his bladder

resumed playing around with him, but then the pain phase started. His bladder wasn't playing

around now, as pressure entered his bladder, Goofy started squirming and fidgeting. Thankfully,

there were bathrooms. He would go there, but they were being made, Each time Goofy had to pee,

he would have to wait for the bathroom.

Goofy went in his room, With his aching bladder trying to annoy him, it was hard to open it, but he

managed it, he opened his clothing wardrobe, he has this because the outcome of each desperation

would be either wetting himself, making it with a wet spot on his trousers, or just making it, was just

his luck. He said to himself "Garwsh, I think im prepared!"

As he left his room, His bladder went there and started to annoy him even more by worsening the

pain, he sat in his seat, he moaned a little, Sora said "Are you okay?" Goofy muttered "Whens the

next bathroom?" Sora said "The next world maybe?" Goofy's face rose, now Goofy's bladder was

half-full, The pain woresened, The pressure was unbareable, He now had to jam his hand between

his legs and he had to cross his legs.

5 minutes later. They saw the next world, Goofy's bladder was three-quarters full, and the pain

worsened, He now found himself with his legs crossed and his hand clutching his crotch. It was

never-land. Goofy was happy that The King wasn't here to see him like this.

They got out, Goofy, still clutching his crotch, saw the water, this opened his floodgates a little and

so he spurted in his panties, he managed to stop the stream, but his pants were doused. Not

enough to leak into his trousers.

"Looks cool huh?" Sora said, But goofy didn't hear him, because he ran off to look for a place to

empty himself. "Hey, where did Goofy go?" Sora said, Donald said "Probaly gone to look for a

restroom." "Yeah." Sora replied.

he found a restroom, but it was for girls, he went in, but Wendy was here. Just taking a pee. His

bladder was now full, the pain & pressure in his abdomen was at its worst.

Goofy asked Wendy to be quick. "Why?" she said, "Because i gotta pee n..." But he couldn't finish

his sentance as his ever-filling bladder ached hard, he leaked a little, he stopped it as his pants got

defeated and a wet-spot grew on his troursers at where he was holding. "Come on Girl!" Goofy

shouted! "No!" Wendy said Goofy shouted "Hurry it up girl!" "No!" she said. Taking as long as she

could. He knew that there was little chance he would make it in time. Wendy kept shouting "No!

Not yet!"

Back at where Sora was, they met Peter Pan! Peter Pan said "Hi there! :D!" Sora said "Hey there!"

Peter Pan stared at Donald "And hows your duck friend?" Donald said "Fine! Were waiting for our

other friend, he has to pee really bad." Peter Pan said "Oh right. So what do you doing here?"

"Were looking for a keyhole, and a restroom for Goofy." Peter Pan said "Oh yes" As he drank some

milk. Little did they know that he was lack-toast intolerant.

Back at where a worried & Desprate Goofy was. His wet spot grew a bit, and now he was moaning

a little. Wendy said "I'm almost done!" Goofy was about to run until he leaked. He stopped it in two

seconds, he was now running into a dead end, his wet spot was now obvious, pee ran down his

legs, he could tell because all the way down his trousers the corners were wet, and his musules

were weakening

Meanwhile, After Peter Pan finished his carton of milk, Sora asked "So your not lack-toast intolerent

right?" Peter Pan Gave a yes. They he said "Whoops sorry. Gotta go to the restroom!"

Wendy came out of the bathroom. Goofy sighed in relief, but suffered a contration, pee was now

filling his shoes. he stopped the leak in time. His bladder was still filling up. As Goofy waddled to the

girls room. Peter Pan flew there first. He could hear him say "Ahhhh... this is- wait, there's no toilet paper in here!" Goofy's bladder was now full. He could not wait another second. Goofy shouted as he

banged the door "Come on please! Hurry up!" But his Bladder gave way. His floodgates broke open,

making any attempt to hold it in impossible. The wet spot grew. More pee ran down his legs and into

his shoes, he let go. It took him a full 3 minutes to empty himself. When it stopped, Goofy looked at

himself, the upper bit in his trousers were drenched, his trouser legs were soaked, and his shoes

were filled with pee, he was stood in a large puddle. Goofy let out a sigh, and went back to the ship.

Goofy went to the restroom, It had been finished, and let out any what was left, just a spurt. He

went in his wardrobe and got cleaned up. He let his pee-soaked clothing to dry.

Meanwhile. Sora asked "Wonder where Goofy is?" Donald anwsered "Well, We could at least find

him. So they left. They found Goofy, "Hello pal!" Sora asked "You made it?" Goofy lied, "Yes!" He

said, While this was not true. He did make it look like he did it, and fooled them.

Peter Pan got out of the bathroom. And stood in Goofy's mess. "Ah no! What did i do that for?" he

said. He realised that Goofy wet himself.

So he flew to The Trio, and said "I stepped in pee!" Goofy said "Might have been someone else!"

They Peter Pan thought it was Wendy. He scolded her for something she didn't do.

Then they found the keyhole, and flew to Hallow Bastion.

THE END


End file.
